After we fall, we rise
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Movie-Book based. Severus makes a decision that could cost him his life, Harry saves Severus and in saving Severus learns of a secret of the past and a family member he never knew he had. Will Harry gain the family he never had? This is a S/H mentor fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... I do no own Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters or the JK Rowling plot. But I do however own Erik Destler. (No it's not the Phantom, Erik... this one I've developed over many, many years as my own personal character in Rp's and stories and a whole wack of other things. Before people get lost with this story, it's just a teaser and I want to see how man people will read this and review and maybe even add to story alerts. **

**This actually takes place in the movie realm with the book plots being followed... those of you that have read my works you all know that I love to take things there and really doing something with it with my characters. Anyways enjoy this small teaser to a possible multi-chapter story.**

**Ghost  
**

"You must do as I say Harry, no matter what you hear, you must stay down below... now go" The weakened gray haired Albus Dumbledore told Harry. Looking around he found the stairs and with one last glance at the headmaster he was down the stairs and hidden away behind some tall unused items that had been placed at the tower gathering dust. Looking up through an opening Harry heard Draco Malfoy talk to Dumbledore. Harry has his wand at the ready as he heard Dumbledore mention more names but there was something or rather someone that had his wand pointed at him with a finger at his lips in a silence motion.

It was the Potions Master, he had a calm face but his eyes showed the worry at what was about to happen. He saw the look in Harry's eyes but what he was about to do could destroy whatever small trust that Harry had placed in him to save the Headmaster from the death eaters up above. Harry looked away from Snape as he headed upstairs, turning his gaze to see Snape upstairs with Dumbledore, Harry prayed for a miracle.

"Severus... Severus please..." Dumbledore could barely stand the potion that he had taken earlier was slowly finishing him off. Swaying a bit he saw Snape look at him with the sadness in his eyes, the pleading in Dumbledore's eyes made Snape want to put down the wand and walk away but he knew he couldn't lest he be killed right now blowing his cover. Wanting to close his eyes he stared at Dumbledore and spoke the spell almost reluctantly before pointing his wand at Dumbledore. The blast threw the headmaster off the ledge of the tower. Snape lowered his wand and took a deep breath.

"It's over...." Stepping up to the balcony he looked over the edge and turned leaning against it as Bellatrix ran up throwing a spell at the sky just as the dark mark came to life. She then turned her gaze to Snape then inside to Draco before she went inside to taunt the blond haired boy insanely. Leaning against the railing he leaned over his head down.

Harry was about to run up and attack everyone, but the sound of leather wings caught his attention, he gazed at Snape who turned back and glared murder at the group before him, a quick glance down and Harry saw something in Snape's eyes that he had never seen associated with the man before; Guilt, anguish and rage.

"It's over... for all of you" Snape said slowly and deliberately. Behind Snape a massive red dragon made itself known, in its claws was the body of Dumbledore. The maw of the dragon open and spilling forth black smoke as Bella turned to Snape seeing the massive beast behind the black clad man.

"You've done enough Bella... as the rest of you..." The werewolf looked hungrily at Snape, the Death Eaters raised their wands at Snape, below Harry was watching the exchange and was furious as Snape but that was soon lost as Snape dropped his wand and looked at the group before them.

"I will not lower myself to you level... but that doesn't mean he won't" The dragon curled himself around the tower and brought his head into the tower, Draco was released and he had taken off down the stairs scared by the massive beast.

"Aww is the wittle potions traitor scared?"

"No... I'm just not about to become a murderer... no matter how insane you are..." The dragon roared causing Bella to turn and throw a spell at the dragon, as did the rest. Snape just stood there lowering his head. Bella turned threw a spell at the defenceless man only to have it stopped none other than by Harry Potter. The man was tackled from the side as the dragon let loose a massive jet of fire burning alive the two others with the werewolf and Bellatrix. The insane woman had jumped off the other side of the tower and turned to black smoke fleeing the scene. The werewolf too had been burned but he too disappeared behind the mad woman leaving the other two Death Eaters on the ground dead.

Laying on his back with someone on top of him Snape opened his eyes and looked up at Harry who had saved his life, expecting anger from the young man he closed his eyes in shame and waited for the beating or rage.

"Professor are you alright?" Snape wearily opened his eyes and looked at very much like Lily's, she was always looking out for him and how her son had done the same. Saved him from a death he was expecting.

"I... I am unharmed... the headmaster?"

"Right here Severus... I have him..." Harry got off the Potions Master and looked at the Red dragon shifting and becoming smaller, once the headmasters body was laid down gently the dragon turned into a human.

"Destler... I thought you were dead"

"Can't really kill me you know... you know how hard it is to take me down... imagine taking down a dragon. Hello Harry..." Snape sat up and brought his knees to his chest like he had done as a child, the man kneeled down by Dumbledore's body bringing up the man's blackened hand and raised the sleeve seeing that the blackness had extended up to the elbow. Harry looked on and saw what the man was looking at.

"How long did he have Sev?" The bold ocean blue eyes turned and looked at Snape who finally looked up and sighed lightly.

"He had a year... maybe less. I did what I could to stem the damage. But it was much too severe that I could not reverse it. That was a year ago a month give or take." Harry looked at the man who stood. He wasn't wearing any robes but muggle clothing. A black suit with a blue button down shirt fit his athletic fighter's frame, his hair was combed back lightly and set in place leaving soft reverse spikes slightly raised from a fully gelled back hair style.

"Harry... what you witnessed tonight was not a murder... your potion's master loved the Headmaster like a father. But you must know that Dumbledore was dying, there was nothing to be done to fix the curse that was placed upon him. And knowing Severus as I do he would have done everything in his power to safe Dumbledore." Harry stood in shock as the man he didn't know was defending the greasy bat from hell.

"Who are you?"Harry said looking at the man.

"My name is Erik Destler... I'm if you want to put it... the last 'family' that Severus has"

"But... you..."Severus said looking up at Erik.

"I didn't die... I was... put out of action if you want to call it that" Erik gently put down Dumbledore's hand before moving past Harry and kneeling in front Snape. Putting a hand on Snape's shoulder Erik had the man look up. "Remember what I said, family will be there..." standing up Erik turned to Harry and walked over the young boy offering him a small smile. "So much like your mother Harry... so much like my sister..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow... I'm impressed, I mean... I'm impressed. That was the fastest and most amount of hits in a day in a half, on top of the 8 alerts in a little under kid you not. 2 hours. 2 hours I had 8 alerts, 5 favorites I believe and 5 reviews. Typically I don't get reviews or whatever so thank you. To all that read the first part. **

**This is going to be slow but I want to actually take my time with this. So you won't get chapters typed up in 2-3 hours then posted like I have with some of my other stories. I had to actually rewrite the entire second(this) chapter because my other version I was felt was too.... stupid. This one, this one I like and hope you do as well. It seems a little rushed I think but I hope that you all review this again.**

**Now before you all think this is some standard dragon, or whatever I want to give you all a visual of the dragon. Of you that are inclined to look, under Google Images type in Whitby Wyrm. Once you have the image from Gothic Alchemy, it is that rendition of the dragon that is Erik's Animagus form. I think that it's a good form, but yeah anyways!  
**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

**Ghost  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry what?" Harry looked at Erik and Snape like Erik had grown a mutant horn or something of the like; Snape looked up his saddened face only offering the smallest hint of a smile when he looked at Erik. Erik moved to Harry and clapped a hand on the young boy's shoulder before turning to Severus holding out a hand and pulling the man up to his feet.

"I know my name even my last name doesn't match your mothers before or after, but Lily Evans is my sister; I was born Erik Matthew Destler. It's your grandmother's maiden name before she married Grandpa Evans, my father. I was born out of wedlock so I inherited the Destler name of your grandmother. My sister knew this and she didn't care one bit."

"You... you're my uncle?" Harry asked not quite believing the words he was hearing. There was no possible way that he had any other relatives other than aunt Petunia, she would have mentioned him... wouldn't she?

There was something very wrong with this, but if Erik really was his uncle...

"If you really are my uncle why didn't you take me in? Why did I have to live with Aunt Petunia ? Why did you come for me!?"

"Harry..."

"I don't want any lies! Was it because I was a freak? Was it because I was a burden?!" Came the questions out of the blue.

"Harry!"

"Well what was it!?" Harry yelled interrupting Erik who had at first raised his eyebrows up trying to get in an answer; however someone else beat him to the punch.

"Mr. Potter if you do not quiet that voice of yours I will have to do it myself" Erik looked at Snape as the Potions Master adopted the hard edge that he used for those that talked back to him or disobeyed his command in classes. Harry however turned and glared at Severus, his temper was getting the best of him as he was trying to mull over the information and get answers.

"Severus no..."Erik raised a hand to Snape and looked to Harry who was expectantly waiting for the answer his hands fisted with wand in hand. The anger and rage from whatever was unleashed in the boy was rolling off him in waves. Erik took a step closer only to have Harry raise his wand at him and his eyes shift color.

"Tell us Erik why was it you couldn't get to Harry?"

"Get out of his head..." Erik said deadly, the thing inside Harry sneered and turned looking at the Potions Master.

"Severus... my traitorous snake, I'm impressed with your gall to turn on us, you family. Did I not offer you enough power and control?"

"You took everything away from me that I cared for! You killed Lily after I begged you to spare her. You killed her!" Snape still had yet to pick up his wand where he had dropped it.

"AVADA..."

"HARRY NO!" Erik yelled tackling the boy from behind knocking the wand out of the hand. With Voldemort still in control Erik pinned Harry's body down to the ground and stared into the eyes pushing his magic into the mind giving Harry help to repel the monster from within. "You tried to kill me once and you failed... leave the boy before I force you"

"This isn't over for any of you" The creature withdrew from Harry's mind leaving the boy free from the man's influence. Sitting back on his haunches looking at Harry, Erik saw the eyes change back to the gentle brown eyes from the mix match orange and red.

"Harry... Are you alright?"

"I... thank you Erik"

"You are mighty welcome young one. I'm surprised that he would try and control you for a second time..."

"How did you know about that Destler?" Snape asked surprised that the man knew of the information.

"Did you forget Severus, that like you, I am a Master Legimens, I didn't pry into Harry's mind to get the information. That connection that he has with 'Knuckle' head allowed me to view 'his' mind and see the information there."

"Would you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Erik and Snape turned and glowered at the boy who suddenly seemed to shrink under the intense gazes of the two men. Standing up Erik sighed and shook his head.

"You sure as hell have my sister's temper. No way that it came from Potter... except for the jumping to conclusions..." Erik said lightly, Snape looked at Harry then turned and glared at the man in the suit.

"Something that your family had in common Destler" Snape said with a half humored sneer as he bent down picking up his wand. Harry looked at the two as if this were a dream. Shaking his head he talked to himself as the two older men watched him.

"There is no way that this is real, this is a dream. I don't have a missing uncle that happens to be a dragon and Dumbledore isn't dead and Snape still hates me, this is all a dream" Breathing heavily he blinked a couple of times trying to 'wake' up but when Erik stepped up to him and put a hand on his shoulder did Harry really freak out.

"Why!?!" was all Harry yelled out not really directing the question to anyone in the room. Looking down at Dumbledore's body Harry went and kneel at the fallen headmaster sobbing as the final reality hit him. This wasn't a dream. The man that he had just gone on a trip with is now dead, dead because the man that Harry was supposed to get had shown up suddenly and killed him, but after killing him there was a Dragon. And as it turned out that dragon had shown up and protected Snape and he turned out to be his uncle.

This whole situation was confusing at best and he didn't know why, but all that he cared about at the moment was Dumbledore, and that he had died defending him from the Death Eaters. Watching him fall off the side of the balcony was like watching a slow motion event or a movie. It was too surreal till Dumbledore was visibly gone from the ledge.

"Harry..." Harry turned his gaze to Erik as the man moved to kneel beside him looking at the two. Putting a hand over Dumbledore's chest Erik looked down to the blackened hand. "Harry, I wasn't able to get to you because I was left badly injured saving you after you had killed Voldemort. Severus had managed to send me a message that there would be an attack at your mother's.

Despite Severus' mistakes in becoming a Death Eater, I stayed true to him as a friend. Because of the strife between him and Lily due to him accidentally calling her a 'mudblood' I managed to get her to forgive him, however she had not talked to him about it yet and I believe that she wanted to mend fences with him. There are some things that... I have no place saying to you.

But as I was saying, Severus managed to get me a message. At the time I was with Sirius having dinner at my place. When I got... got the message both of us had left for your house. Seeing as we had put spells on the wards to notify us of something wrong we both knew shortly after the message that something was wrong.

We both made our way to Lily's home and it was already on fire and the Dark Mark flying high above the house. Forsaking our safety for your well being we dove into the house through a window. Myself going first and Sirius going in through the door in his form as a dog, back then he wasn't a mangy looking mutt but a very well built all black German shepherd... or that was what I had thought at the time. Once inside the Death Eaters there were attacked and dealt with some even fleeing for their lives.

We had found James on the ground face down dead and burning, we followed marks along the walls upstairs to their bedroom but no one was in there. We made it to your room and found that we couldn't get in there was someone blocking the door. Sirius tried to get the door down but he couldn't, I threw everything I had into the door and managed to take it off the hinges and land on top of the body of Voldemort. Lily was on the ground not too far away, she too was dead.

Grabbing one of the blankets I picked and wrapped you up looking around as the fire came for us. Shoving you to Sirius I told him to leave with you, to head out by the window. There wasn't enough time to hold off the flames and get all of us both out as the flames advanced too quickly. I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed Sirius out the open window and shut it before the flames could consume you, I didn't realize at the time that being a Dragon Animagus would protect me, so I turned and pointed my wand at the fire to try and combat it but it over took me causing the roof to collapse in.

I remember hearing screaming 'Erik's still inside, you can't go in there' 'I have to try and save him', but after that I felt a very sharp pain taking over my body before there was nothing. I had... for the entire world died. Waking up to rain and darkness I had pushed myself up and realized that I had turned into my Dragon form, but I was injured. Something had made its way into my leg, chest area. Shifting around I managed to crawl out of the house and was nursed back to health by a very kind man.

It took me a couple of years to be fully healed as my lungs were burned and somewhat cooked. I had wood impaled in various sections of my chest. My eyes were blood shot red for a few months, my leg was torn open. I was very much a mess at that time, and I had a very close call with death a few times. But I pulled through, when I was ready to come and take care of you I had found that Sirius was in prison, Severus was being tried as a Death Eater and Dumbledore; Dumbledore put you with the Dursley's.

My rather insane sister knowing about her problems with the magical world, I confronted Dumbledore a number of times to let me take you. But luck would not be on my side as he repeatedly told me no, I had seen Severus a couple of times and he was a mess, that's beside the point because as I was port keyed out from getting you against Dumbledore's wishes one night to a cave where he chained me to the rock.

Believe me I fought with everything I had to get out, but he told me it was for my own good that I stay away. When I finally had gotten out it was your third year at Hogwarts and Sirius had gotten out of Azkaban. I was in hiding with him at the shrieking but I had to leave because Severus was coming in. But was promised that he wouldn't be hurt and he wasn't but when Remus attacked and finally encountered the Hippogryph and fled well let's just say that the Werewolf met a very large red dragon. I was the one that brought him back to the castle that night.

It is only now that I am able to get to you, I watched you from a distance and I hated the way my sister treated you but there was nothing that I could do without getting caught. Caring as he was to you Harry, there are some very dark things about our beloved Headmaster. But let's just keep him in a good light shall we?" Harry listened to the story, long as it was he gripped onto every word before looked down at the Headmasters face, he was at peace. But even in peace he had a presence that Erik and Severus resented.

"Mr. Potter... we can not stay up here. We must go to the grounds, everyone must know." Severus' voice was soft as he spoke, he had lost his hard edge as he listened to his friend's tale, he was thankful that he still had one family left and he hadn't died, but he would forever mourn the one that he loved and lost. Not trusting his voice Harry nodded and pulled his hand away from the body and stood up wiping the tears away from his eyes. His Uncle was forced to stay away from him, he had been hurt saving him once and chained for wanting to take care of his family.

Erik stood up and looked at the old man before picking him up and heading to the balcony, Erik had shifted into his massive dragon form holding the body of Albus Dumbledore with one claw as he clung to the side of the astronomy tower with the others, his tail curling around side. Severus looked at the Dragon and climbed onto the beast turning to look at Harry.

"Are you coming Po... Harry?"

Harry looked up at the mention of his first name and he nodded as the Potion's master helped the young man onto the back of the mighty dragon. With the dragon staring at them both he gave them a look that said. 'Hold on tight...' Letting go of the side of the tower the Dragon flew a circuit of the castle as the staff and students ran out staring up at the sky seeing the dark mark and the winged beast let out a bellow of despair.

Landing on the ground the dragon gently put down the body of the Headmaster while his companions got off his back. Shaking like a dog he stood there as Minerva McGonagall let out a cry as Harry sat down beside the broken form of the Headmaster tears in his eyes again. With Severus standing in the dragon's shadow he saw how broken everyone looked and it just served him to press against the dragon's leg as McGonagall raised her wand with everyone else shooting a white light at the dark mark in the sky.

The dragon let out a mighty roar as Fawks cried out for his dead master, the phoenix song doing nothing to lift the spirits of the depressed as they all stood mourning for a great man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

**A/N: Ok.... so now that you have read this... what do you think? Read and Review.**

**Now I am stuck at a loss for anothe chapter, I have a few ideas what I can run with but I want you people to give me imput on it.**

**1)I forgo using the books and run the 7th book events (loosely) in AU with Snape admitting to Harry the love he had for the mother**

**2)Same as up above in 1 but Snape turns out to the be the father**

**3)Follow the book events but with my own twist.**

**4)I stop now before I hurt myself with thinking that I can make a decent story.**

**Let me know people.**

**Ghost  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I found that this chapter to be a bit of a filler, not much happening but a small revelation on a few parts of the characters. We find out a bit more of Erik and Snape's relationship, but we won't find out how it all started till later the next chapter or the one after depending on how I want it to go on. Again I apologize if this seems a bit bland, but I can guarantee a better next chapter, or so I hope.**

**Ghost**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

With the funeral now passed, Harry stood at one of the castles tower mulling over the last week. In his hand was the necklace that was he and Dumbledore thought to be a Horacrux, but it was hollowed inside as it had been someone else's. The last week also bore revelations to everyone, the last member of the Destler family was still alive and that the brother of Lily Evans-Potter had not died as it was reported.

Severus Snape was at first blamed for the death of the Headmaster, but the mob that had gathered around him to dish out their own justice soon found that Erik was watching had shifted into his dragon form known Drakunis. The dragon protected the man as the mob backed off enough to finally heard out Snape after Erik told the man to put aside his pride and defend himself.

The order had found out about his pact with Dumbledore after Lily Potter was murdered and Erik supposedly dead. Harry was at a shock when Severus was found in Erik's guest quarters one day before the funeral wanting to tell Harry something. In private Snape had told Harry his past with his mother and his uncle, it was revealed to Harry that Snape had loved Lily since they were children and that the memory that Harry had seen in his fifth year was the event that pushed her away from him.

The school and the public did not know of Snape's defection due to his love of Lily Potter, but rather that he left because he didn't want a child to suffer having no family and so they were not made aware of the information that Snape gave Harry.

The more Snape talked the more that Harry started to realize that Snape was the way he was because of the past, he was a private person and even though Snape was cruel to him, Harry found that Snape didn't hate him but rather hated that he was a product of his most his hated enemy that bullied, tortured, humiliated in school. In the end Snape apologized to Harry for his attitude and his actions, Harry smiled at the 38 year old and apologized to him for his father's actions and that he was sure his mother would have apologized to him because no one deserves to that kind of loneliness after all those years of trying to make it right.

There was a soft smile on Snape's face when Harry told him that he was forgiven, and visibly there was a weight removed from Snape's shoulders as he held himself prouder and more relaxed. Erik had entered the room and watched the scene before him as he called Snape over to him to show him something. Harry had left the room and gone to mourn for his fallen friend and not dwelling on the fact that his only family was at one point imprisoned in a cave to protect him. Professor McGonagall was left to deal with the Funeral arrangements for her friend and colleague, the funeral itself was a sullen affair as everyone from the school appeared as well as those in the magical realm that knew Dumbledore and was touched by the goodness that he spread to the people.

Shaking his head Harry looked to his side to rid himself of his thoughts as Hermione and Ron walked up and stood near him. Holding the up the necklace by the chain he held it out to Hermione to take and look at.

"It was all for nothing... He died all for nothing..."Harry said quietly letting the metal slip from his hands as his friend took the metal object in her hands running a hand over the metal surface.

"What do you mean?" Oopening the locket, inside Hermione to found a piece of paper, Hermione read it aloud and then looked to Harry. "Who is RAB?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, but as it stands I am not going to be attending school next year. You won't be seeing me either, but I will be writing to you whenever I can."

"You don't get it do you? You told us once that we could back out before we got involved. Well that time has passed and I can tell you that we aren't leaving, so you're stuck with us" Ron walked up beside his girlfriend giving Harry a smile. Not hearing two sets of footsteps on the stairs Harry smiled at his friends but jumped at the sound of someone's voice.

"You have some great friends Harry, but you aren't leaving us to do this yourself just yet. You'll be stuck with two adults for your adventure"

"That is if you will have me along Mr. Potter" Severus said quietly after his friend Erik, Snape was still threatening in his robes but his demeanour was much more relaxed as he stood beside Erik who happened to be wearing a black robe over a black muggle suit.

With the three finally recovering from their scare from Erik and Snape, Ron and Hermione looked to their friend wondering what his thoughts where on the situation. Looking to the ground then to the two men Harry gave them a smile that warmed all their hearts.

"I wouldn't ever think about leaving my Uncle, and my mother's bestfriend behind. I mean what kind of person would I be if I did?"

"The smart kind Harry" whispered Ron, but before Snape could snap back a sarcastic remark his eyebrow raised up into his hair line as Hermione smacked Ron upside the head and hissed as him about his remarks. Looking back to her Professor she apologized to him for Ron's outburst giving her boyfriend a very dirty look. The two had trusted Harry when the information was revealed to the two about Erik and Snape's relationship to Harry, though Ron was at first very reluctant to accept the fact.

"Well I think that settles it, but there is a little matter of making sure that the school is still protected while all of us are away. 'Knuckle head' is going to be placing people in the school, so it would be wise at the moment to ensure that Severus and I remain at the school to make sure that we have people in place to take care of the students. Because of the cursed position for Defence against the Dark Arts class, Severus needs to leave, as well as the fact that now the idiot and his Death Eaters know that Snape is a spy. I however... will be with him to make sure that he doesn't get into too much trouble or harm.

Whatever Dumbledore had started Harry, know that we two along with your friends will be there to help you. You don't have to do this alone anymore, as screwed up as we are in this tiny little family; we are all in this to the end."

Snape gave a curt nod still not happy with Ron's response about him, but the look that the red head was getting from Hermione was enough for the young man to shift on his feet and color at his ears for the reprimand. Harry nodded as well walking up to his uncle wrapping his arms around his waist. Erik brought his arms around Harry and hugged him as the young boy started to cry. Looking up at Ron and Hermione, Erik nodded his head in to the direction of the stairs causing them to nod and leave the room.

Snape had gone to the railing and looked out over the black lake remembering something of the past, closing his eyes he was thrown back into a memory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sev? Sev you up here?" A voice came from down the stairs as a tall lanky boy was huddled against a wall with his knees drawn up to his chin. The soft and yet heavy footsteps made their way up to the top landing stopping for a moment before moving over and stopping in front of the curled up figure. Feeling that a person had kneeled down in front of him Severus brought his tear stained gaze up and he saw his friend Erik with a black eye and a cut down the side of his face as well as a serious looking expression and red knuckles.

"Sev... what are you doing up here?"

"Erik... I'm..."

"Don't. What are you are doing up here?" Erik asked quietly his voice stern and calm. Severus looked to the ground and let the tears roll down his face silently. He couldn't bear to look the older boy's face and the look in his eyes.

"I... I tried to apologize... she didn't want to listen and I got mad and yelled at her. I didn't mean it Erik, I didn't mean it!"

"Sev... look at me." Severus kept his gaze to the ground not want to look at Erik and see the blood still coming down his face, he didn't want to see the anger in those ocean blue eyes of his. "Severus. Look at me" Erik put a hand on the younger boy's knee as the onyx eyes met Erik's, there was a small smile on Erik's face despite the injury that he suffered.

"I know you didn't mean it, but Lily is stubborn and she won't listen to me or reason. I can tell you however you choose your own path. No matter what you are your own person, just remember that alright?" Severus nodded at the older boy and wiped his tears off his face. Erik moved and sat down beside Severus pulling a cloth out of his pocket dabbing at the blood on his face. "And don't worry about Potter alright? I've dealt with him and his asinine friend Sirius. Never did learn to play fair those two did. And Lily kicked me out of the tower for the evening, so it's just the two of us eh?"

Severus turned his head as Erik put and arm around the younger boy's shoulders and pulling him in for a hug before letting him go. Sitting in silence the two looked around the tower feeling the cold that was coming in from the out storm. Shivering Severus brought his robes about him trying to get warm, noticing this Erik got up and took his robe off handing it to Severus before giving a wink and transforming into a dragon.

Severus looked up in awe and fear but it was soon put to the side as the dragon lay down and lifted a wing showing an open spot for the boy to lie down. Taking the robe and laying it down on the stone floor, Severus curled up next to the dragon relishing the heat that the animal was producing. Laying down the wing gently on top of Severus acting as a blanket Erik nudge Severus lightly before wrapping the massive tail along the walls and resting his head by Severus.

"Thank you Erik for being there, thanks for being a big brother" Erik blinked his eye once to Severus and let out a yawn, Severus patted the dragon on the snout and curled up closer to the dragon. Closing their eyes the two fell asleep and didn't wake up till late the next morning hearing the students outside enjoying their weekend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being brought out of his thoughts Snape turned around and saw Harry asleep on the ground on a black robe, the dry tear tracks were enough evidence to Snape that Harry had released all of the emotions he tried to hold in over the long years of neglect and abuse at the hands of his cousin and other uncle. Erik had been sitting beside the boy watching and carding a hand through the messy mop that was Harry's hair. Standing up Erik walked up and stood beside Snape looking to the side at the man's pale face.

"You remember that night when I found you up here after what James did to you?"

"I do, I was never more grateful to you then that day. I wanted to make things to much better for Lily but I really made an arse of myself. I... I said things to her that I shouldn't have. But you know that already."

"I do... remember I was the one that beat Potter and Black and came up here with that nasty cut and black eye. Thank god it was a Friday when we spent the night up here, I don't think that McGonagall would have appreciated that three of her students showed up to class with some... injuries"

"No I would think not... Even then you mastered becoming an Animagus at your age and beat out the Marauders before they became one. And I for am thankful you taught me to become one as well"

"Hey it's what family does; you know I would look out for you, as I did for Lily. Even if she is dead she knows I would have done anything for her and her family. And it's what I will continue to do; look out for family." Erik said throwing an arm over Snape's shoulders giving him a grin. Snape looked back at Erik and smiled a full smile, not just a twitch as the side of the mouth but a full toothed grin that really took years off Snape's face.

Hearing a groan Erik and Snape turned and looked at Harry twitch and moan in his sleep, there was something there that shocked the two of them.

"No, please don't, god please don't it hurts..." Harry twitched in his sleep more turning on his side holding his ribs and twitching again. Moving away from the railing the two older men walked over and kneeled down besides Harry to wake him up. He started to fight Snape's gentle shaking of his shoulder, thrashing about he shot his arm out and his Snape in the face dropping him onto a hand. Erik grabbed the flailing hands and pinned them to the ground looking at his friend put a hand to his jaw rubbing it. Looking down Erik leaned in and barked out his nephew's name.

"HARRY!"

Harry had been trying to get away from his Uncle and the belt that he had in his hands, the lashing he got were worse the some of the actual backhands. There were things happening to him as he tried to get away from one of the hits to his ribs, he grabbed at his ribs only to have his hands pulled away. Pulling his hand away from a dark grasp he struck out and knocked the shadow away onto to have his hands pinned in the air then a voice broke in and shook his awake.

"HARRY!"

Snapping his eyes open in fright he looked up into the face of his Uncle who happened to be holding him down. He struggled but his uncle told him to calm down, when he did Erik released Harry's wrists and the boy sat up quickly seeing Snape rubbing the side of his jaw as a blue bruise started to form.

"Sir... I'm..."

"Mr. Potter it's alright... you had a nightmare and you didn't know what was going on, let alone knew who you had hit. But I would like to know why you said, 'No, please don't, god please don't it hurts'"

"How did you hear about that?"

"You said it in your nightmare, one that both your uncle and myself heard clearly as we tried to wake you up"

"You're lying..."

"Harry, he's not lying... what did my sister's husband do to you?"

"He didn't do anything! Leave me alone!" Harry got up and sped away before either Snape or Erik could grab him. Standing up Erik looked to Snape seeing the anger in Snape's eyes. Child abuse was something that he did not take lightly. No matter what the situation is, it was not acceptable and whoever did what they did to Harry, Snape would see to it that they paid for their crimes.

"We'll deal with them in a bit, first we need to see where Harry went"

"Indeed and possibly take him down to the Hospital Wing to get checked and looked at"

"You realise that he's not going to go quietly right Severus?"

"... Are all you Gryffindor's this proud?"

"Do you have to ask?" Erik grinned at his friend and picked up his robe pulling it back on and heading down the stairs to find Harry. They checked the Gryffindor Tower and didn't find him, Erik had asked Ron and Hermione and they didn't know where he had gone. Splitting up they searched the school, but it was one of the school ghosts that said he was sitting at Dumbledore's grave. Heading out to the hillside where the white stone grave was, Erik and the others saw Harry leaning against it his knees up to his chin as he cried to himself rubbing his arms as he looked out over the forest to the lake in the distance.

"Why are you here?" was all he asked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Oh look.. a bit out of character Snape, but then this story is a bit out of character cause Harry has an Uncle that shouldn't even be in the story. Oh well, this is my work so please be kind and review. I know it's a filler as I said up above, but I've got a great wedding action scene going to happen that's going to place Snape in some serious harm having the two rely on more then just magic, but themselves.**

**That should be enough of a spoiler for you people.**

**Read and review this ghost commands it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok so I know a lot of people have been waiting for this story... I don't blame you. However I had a MASSIVE block... and I lost the paper written copy that had 4 chapters worth of content down. I'll find it I swear! Aside from that I was in school, college doing schooling for the film industry. (YAY ME!) Yes I am going into the entertainment industry. And some day I'll be famous... I hope. So till I have found my paper notes, I will give you a short chapter but one that hasn't been edited.. I apologize for that but most of work never is... sadly. And I think that this is a bit emotionally charged.. I don't know.. I just looked it over**.** Please leave your reviews of this chapter and BE FOREWARNED... I most likely will be rewriting this chapter.. so don't flame me too hard if this chapter sucks...**

**With that aside I give you what I can, and I as for you patience again.**

**-Ghost-**

**  
**

"Mr. Potter, if you do not stop moving..." Madame Pomfrey snapped at the young boy who was thrashing around on the starch white bed. Not wanting to be examined by the medi-witch Harry did all he could to get out of her clutches, though when Harry saw his uncle come into the hospital wing he struggled around more trying to get away.

Harry had soon lost all hope when he found himself enable to move anymore and from the way his uncle had a hand up in a quick gesture, as Harry realised that the older man had used wandless magic on him.

"LET ME GO!"

"No, not till we see exactly is going on here" Madame Pomfrey said clearly and without any room for argument. She threw Erik a grateful glance as she walked back over the bed in which Harry was set back down on, waving her wand over Harry in few quick movements a roll of parchment started to appear from the end of the wand placing itself on the table beside Harry's bed. Picking up the roll and looking it over the older woman's eyebrow furled as she turned and looked at Erik and pushed the paper to the man's chest with tears forming in her eyes as she headed to her office to gather things. Opening the roll Erik looked over the number of injuries that Harry had; broken bones, fractures, nerve damage, old wounds and more, not an overall health that a 16 year old should have.

Looking at Harry, Erik waved his hand over the boy pulling him out of the full body bind curse that he was in before he left the room slammed the door behind him the anger clearly rolling off him in waves. Harry looked at the door then the older woman who told him to take some potions, he did as he was told for fear of his uncle's wrath should he come back and beat him like Vernon did.

"SEVERUS!" Erik's voice roared down the dungeons as students parted away from the man who had magic rolling off him like heat, it was that visible. With his eyes shifting to an amber color many wondered if Erik was only an animagus or a werewolf as well. Snapping at students to move the Slytherins were on a receiving end of Erik's harsh magic as it pushed them away from him as walked through the throngs of students.

Slamming the Potion's lab door open he snarled at the students to leave, they quickly gathered their things as Snape looked up from his desk and looked to Erik seeing his friend fuming. When the students had finally left Erik waved a hand and the door slammed shut locking itself. Snape stood up pushing his seat away and pulling his wand stepping back from Erik who was just short of catching fire.

"What is going on here?" He cried out, Erik was never this mad for a reason, and for him to yell his name it usually came with some form of anger either on his part or on part of someone else and he wanted his help. Walking up to Severus, Erik pushed the roll of parchment into the younger man's hands. Trying to control his rage Erik stared at the fire as he heard the roll of parchment being unrolled and then it being crumpled.

"They should be killed... all of them..."

"Since he was left at my sister's care. And that is only going back the last 5 years... if that is what Poppy has seen imagine when she does a full medical history on him." Erik snarled, forcing himself to take a deep breath he turned to look over his shoulder where he had seen Severus' eyes burn with a fury much like his own.

"I'm going to talk with my sister, are you coming?" Erik grabbed some floo powder raising his free hand to the fireplace as the flames grew from the small flames to a decent sized fire. Severus uncrumpled the ball in his hand and rolled up the parchment putting it into an inside pocket of his robe stride purposely to the fireplace as Erik called out for Dumbledore's Office. Both men walked out of the fireplace looking at the sleeping portrait of Dumbledore.

"Wake up Albus..." The former headmaster wearily opened his eyes and he looked down from his seat and Erik and Severus standing side by side and from the look on their faces it wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting.

"Erik, Severus my boys... What can I do for the two of you?" Erik's left eye twitched at the man's greetings, but Severus put a hand on his friends forearm before he spoke up and talked to the man in the painting.

"We need the home address for Harry Potter in Surrey. Once we have it we have an errand to run."

"What kind of errand?"

"One that you should have seen to over the last 16 years..." Snape snapped at the painting. Dumbledore looked at Snape with a gleam in his eye before he looked to Erik who wisely it seemed kept his mouth shut as to not hex the painting. Looking back at Snape, Dumbledore gave the address before both men walked to the fire place and tossed in floo powder calling out 'Leaky Cauldron'

"I'm so sorry Erik..." the painting said quiet after Erik and Snape had left the office.

Having floo'ed to the inn both men walked out of the building not saying a word to anyone, their target and mission was clear and people stayed out of the way of the two. Once outside in the alley both men looked at each other with wands in hand disapperated with a crack as loud as a handgun.

Arriving in the middle of the street at dinner time they didn't bother to cover themselves, but they did keep an eye out waiting for any sort of attack that might suddenly spring up from anywhere. With Snape's robes billowing and Erik's flowing like a cloak they walked around the street and found Number 5 Privet Drive and walked up the meticulously kept garden causing Erik to raise an eyebrow.

In all the years that he had known Petunia he had never known her to get her hands dirty, and from what Erik had heard from Sirius, there was no way that Vernon would ever be on his hands and knees to keep the garden the way it was. Growling at that fact Erik pulled his robe off and folded it and shrunk it down before putting it into his suit pocket as he placed his wand in a special holder inside the suit jacket before he looked to his friend then banged on the door waiting for it to be answered.

It took all but two minutes for the door to be opened, but none the less both men kept their eyes peeled as they waited for the door to be opened. When it was opened both Erik and Snape looked at the boy that had opened the door; large tubby and very much like a fat sea lion that just can't get enough to eat, the beady little eyes looked at Erik not seeing the other man standing behind him.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Dudders who is it?" came a sickeningly happy and nasally sounding voice. Erik looked at the boy who glanced at Erik seeing that he was in a black suit and shirt without a tie.

"Get your mother; I would like to... speak to her" Erik said evenly, Dudley had something in the back of his mind telling him that this man was familiar but he couldn't place where and why. Turing his large head to look over his shoulder he looked back into the house calling out.

"Mum, it's for you!" The scraping of a chair from the kitchen was a tell-tale sign that someone was coming and that it was Dudley's cue to leave, turning around he waddled back to where he came from with a spoon hanging out of his mouth. The sharp click-clacking of high heels had Erik look behind him at Snape as the door opened again and a voice that Erik hadn't heard in 4 years penetrated his ears.

"Yes?" She asked as pleasantly as possible not knowing who she was talking to. Erik turned his head and his eyes took on an amber hue as a look of fear passed over his sister's face.

"Hello Petunia..." he ground out coldly, from behind him Snape stepped into view as the woman's face went from pink to white as a sheet.

"No you... you are dead" She said frightened at Erik who took a step closer towards the scared woman. Backing into the house the woman watched at the two men entered the house and shut the door locking it. Turning she ran towards the kitchen while screaming for her husband. A wave of a wand from Snape and the house was entirely sound proof; there would be no one there to hear the family inside scream any further.

As Petunia screamed for her husband, Dudley poked his head out from the living room and saw two men, one carrying a black stick and wore black robes and the other in the black suit. With his eyebrows raised into his hair line Dudley whimpered and tried to make himself small but the man with the onyx eyes bore into the boy's eyes and Dudley could no longer move, he was frozen in his spot.

"My dear sister, thought that I was dead and that I wouldn't be around to know what you did?" Petunia's walrus of a husband finally appeared and he saw what was happening he went five shades of red before settling on the color of puce. He was clearly not a happy man as he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU FREAKS OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you Vernon" Erik growled low at the fat man, but the fat man wasn't going to be pushed around by the likes of Erik as he made an advance only be to stopped by Snape his hand clenched into fists.

"Do not even think about it" he drawled out, his onyx eyes glittering with anger and anticipation. He was just waiting for the man to attack so that he could shred the man before him as he levelled his wand at the overweight blob.

"Sit down the three of you... NOW!" Roared Erik, the windows rattled as his voice raised into an animalistic growl. Snape waved a wand as Dudley was moved from his spot by the door frame to a chair, Petunia was shaking like a leaf but she complied with Erik's wishes. Vernon looked like he was going to protest but Erik walked up to the man and put his hand on the man's chest pushing him with next to no effort into the living room before he shoved him hard backwards into the living room couch.

"We are going to have a chat about Harry Potter..." Erik growled low as Snape moved to stand behind him the curtains shutting themselves from prying neighbours.

"Mr. Potter, how are you feeling now?" The old medi-witch asked the speckled boy, Harry sat there on the hospital bed looking at his hands not wanting to look at the woman that had fixed his broken bones that hadn't healed correctly.

"I'm feeling better now... thank you."

"You are welcome Mr. Potter"

"Madame Pomfrey? How well do you know my Uncle?" Harry asked timidly afraid of the answer that he was going to get from the other woman as she looked at him carefully writing something on a clip board. Sighing she walked over to Harry's bed and sat in the seat that was placed beside it, taking the clipboard she set it on her lap while mulling over what to tell Harry.

"I've known him since he came to this school. He was a good boy got along well with most people, stood up for others. He was placed in Gryffindor like his sister Lily whom we did not know about the relation to Erik till after Lily came to the school and saw her brother.

Erik knew about Severus and Lily having had to watch them when they were younger, though your uncle is only 2 years older than Severus. Lily and Severus would stick close to Erik or near him so that James, your father and his friends didn't bully Severus for his being a friend to Lily Evans. Over the years I've had Erik bring Severus here to the hospital wing more and more especially at the beginning of term. "

Harry sat in the bed looking at his hands listening to the older witch taking in everything that she was telling him. He looked up at her face as she continued her story.

"Erik is the only other one that could ever get close to Severus besides Lily, he's the brother and family that our Potion's Master never had, if you want to know more you would have to get that information from either Erik or Professor Snape, I don't know what they have told you but I've said more then I wanted to.

Erik is very much a family person; he would never hurt anyone that he considered family to him. He would however do what was necessary to protect his loved ones. And that was what I believe was the reason that Albus locked Erik away; Erik would have done anything to get to you and protect you from harm even from the headmaster.

Now enough of that lie down and go to sleep." The Hospital Matriarch stood up as Harry lay down and thought about what he had heard. _'Erik would have done anything to get to you and protect you from harm even from the headmaster'_ That sentence played over and over in Harry's head as he closed his eyes and allowed the potions he had taken to work, it sent him off to a dreamless sleep but not before Harry wondered where his uncle was.

"Why do you want to talk about that freak?" Vernon Dursley had managed to get back some form of his arrogance as Erik stopped dead in his tracks and turned a murderous glare at the fat man. The rather large man seemed to shrink under Erik's gaze as the man started to radiate heat from his body.

"WHY! WHY DO I WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT 'FREAK'? VERON YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO EVEN BE CALLED A MAN LET ALONE A HUMAN BEING!" Erik started to move forwards on the man when Snape stopped Erik with a gesture of his wand. Looking to his side Erik saw what was happening, the complex waves of the wand and the muttering of Latin, soon after Erik saw the Dursley's up in the air and glowing in an orange light.

"You will never, and I mean harm another child again so help me god if you do then your son will pay the price. The three of you are connected by pain and suffering whichever of you harms or is harm by another will feel each other's anguish and despair.

Not only that but you will suffer tenfold any harm that has happened to Harry and know what it is like to be tortured from the years you have done this to your own family." The dark, acidic voice of Snape snarled out finishing his wand waving with a snap, standing beside Erik then two men glared at the trio one last time they apparated out of the living room deafening the family inside with the action leaving them shaking once they landed on the couch at the encounter as Erik's last words echoed in the living room.

_"Don't expect any help from me or the wizarding world when the Death Eaters come for Harry here, because you will die if the spell hasn't killed you first."_

~Hogwarts gated entrance~

A loud crack boomed through the air as two figures came into existence from the Forbidden Forest under the cover of the night and a cloud covered moon. They walked together at the same pace when one of them started to struggle walking and start to fall forwards.

"Erik!" Rushing to his friend's side Snape kneeled down and took and one of Erik's arms and threw his arm over his shoulder and picked him up as well as he could half dragging the man towards the school. Once inside the building Severus yelled out trying to get any form of attention.

"HELP! POPPY! SOMEONE!"


	5. Authors Note

Ok to all you loyal subscribers, I am sad to say that after watching the trailer to Part 2 of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I cannot in good conscious continue writing forth what I have do to the fact that I like what little I have seen of Severus Snape. An as such this story is going to be rewritten HEAVILY. Yes Snape will still be a mentor to Harry, and yes Erik will be in the story, but the idea floating in my head will be much darker then the story I had originally started writing and as such….

You will now have to be on the lookout for the story of the same title… the story will still cross both the movie and books and I hope you all enjoy it. I'll post up the first chapter in a little while. And please be patient with me. I like all the reviews I get… which is not many, and I like all my subscribers which numbers well enough.

Yours,

Guardian


	6. Another Note

Another author's note I have rewritten my first chapter and it the story is is called "Before we rise, we have to fall" Sadly because I know some people liked this story so I will leave it up, and if inspiration hits me to continue writing this one I may later on down the road, but I doubt it... anyways enjoy!

Ghost


	7. Another Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Ok so may of you have noted that I haven't updated the rewrite in a while... it's mainly due to the fact that I actually really want to see the movie so that I have all my eggs and then divide what parts I want to use of the book and what parts I want to use of the movie seeing as this a combination of the two. Please please hold out with me and I will give you the best after I watch the movie Friday morning after my morning shift. Sometime later on Friday after a bit of Editing and more writing I will put down the next several chapters for you all to read.

If you are as excited as I am to see the movie, then this will be worth the wait, I assure you.

Yours,

Guardian Ghost


	8. Another Author's Note 2

Dear Readers,

July 31, 2011

It seems that all despite my rewrite, you all like this story more so, though I recommend that you read the rewrite of the story, I will for all you lovely adders of this story add another chapter or two, it's kinda hard when I see that this story gets more adds then my other one, but alas I'll do my best. Thanks for all the adds you guys.

Yours,

Guardian Ghost


	9. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so you guys have a very very small chapter, I hope you don't mind, but I like the idea of playing an extremely evil Dumbledore... a good vs evil triangle of a 2 on1 in a sense. Needless to say this will have elements of my revised version that's the WoW cross over just because I can and because you people prefer this story as opposed to my revised one. On top of that, there will be no WoW cross with this, but there will be elements that are similar to cross over. Hope you all in joy this tiny chapter.**

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He's in a lot of pain, his emotional display opened up old chest wounds, and his right lung which had previously been destroyed before and not fully healed started to bleed again, I managed to stem that problem. I've stabilized his breathing and got his fever down as best as I could, but the use of his anger and magic is keeping him way too warm for my liking. If his temperature doesn't go down he is going to need to be under an ice bath Severus." The Medi-Witch was bent over placing a wet cold towel over Erik's forehead in an attempt to reduce the fever.

Lying in bed across the way, Harry had heard the rushing of people into the Hospital Wing. He had sat up and went to the edge of his bed as he watched Severus Snape rush in with his uncle to an unoccupied bed. There was blood on the man's face as well as it coming out of his mouth and down his chin dripping onto the floor. Snape had blood on his hands he rushed with Madame Pomfrey to stabilize his best friend. Once Erik had be made stable Snape sat beside Erik's bed his robes off and hanging on the back of his chair, his frock coat on the floor covered in blood leaving the potion's master in a white shirt with his sleeves rolled up with blood seemingly dyed into the fabric.

"You hang in there Erik... you hang in there, I don't want to lose you yet" Harry sat there and watched the potion's master lay his head down on his arms resting on the bed hearing a soft sound. Getting out of bed Harry crept over to Erik's bed and looked at his uncle then to Snape watching the man's shoulder's shaking as he cried silently. Erik really was Snape's family from the conversation that he had earlier on and from what he had already seen.

Putting a hand on Snape's shoulder Harry gave a gentle squeeze as the man looked up and rubbed away the tears from his face. Looking down to his uncle, Harry knew how much it meant to have family and what it was like to lose them as well.

Sitting down beside Snape, Harry looked at the two of them; it was almost the end of the school year and it was as if he gained and lost people in his life. He had lost 'Snape' but gained Severus and his maternal Uncle who would do anything to protect him and be with him.

It took weeks of constant healing, whatever had been done to Erik in the past was keeping him from being properly recovering, it was only when Severus turned to his books and he remembered Erik mentioning chains he knew that Dumbledore used dark and extremely forbidden magic to bind Erik. He had found the magical item he was looking for in one of the more obscure books lying in his library.

"He couldn't have…" slamming the book closed Severus took it and his notes and ran out of the room.

The headmaster office door had slammed open as Severus looked around frantically for someone; the portrait of Albus Dumbledore was empty causing Severus to roar in emotional agony.

"How could you do it you bastard, you take Lily away from me, now you take Erik too!"

"Young Severus Snape, what is with all this racket?" It was a kind woman with silver hair, the name on the plaque said 'Dilys' she looked down from her frame to see the man that tried so hard to fix all the wrongs in his life and yet he got no reward for it, no peace.

"Albus Dumbledore, he used extremely dark magic to bind the only family I have left, he took him chained him to a cave and left him to die. I need to find that man and get him to give me his counter spell to save Erik's life. "

"What did he use?"

"He used 'The Dead's Hold', only the user of the spell has the counter"

"He couldn't have, that magic would split… I'll get the others to find him. When we do we will find you Severus Snape" The woman in the picture looked at Severus with mother's love before she turned to the rest of her compatriots and woke them up with a bellowing voice as she verbally nudged Severus out of the office.

Making his way back to the hospital wing Severus saw how white Erik had become, no matter what happening, his short spell away from harm was just that a short spell and it was because of something done to him that Severus looked at Harry who was sitting at the bedside talking quietly with Erik.

"He's a good guy, you have to give him a chance…"

"But these last years…"

"Don't hold that against him… whatever was in that letter, don't believe it… I don't" Clearing his throat Severus stepped into the area and made himself known to the two as Erik looked up and offered a weak smile.

"Severus… it seems we have all been played through our school years as well as now, Harry just received a letter from the late Headmaster. Still from the grave he plays games… Severus what's going on?" Erik saw the sad drained look on his friends face and it was of no good.

"Late Headmaster… I… I don't think so Erik… the magic he used on you… he's no better than the Dark Lord…"


	10. Chapter 6

It took another few days before Severus was made aware that Dumbledore had been returned to his portrait. He had been man handled and it took several hours to get the counter spell out of the man. As Severus had left the room the man in the portrait had been screaming obscenities at Severus before the door had shut and Severus took off for the Hospital wing where Erik was as well as he could.

Severus told Erik that he had the counter and saw how pale Erik was and noted how ragged his breathing was. Pointing his wand at him and ignoring everything around him Severus reversed the spell as a deep purple tendril shot out of Severus' wand and wrapped itself around Erik who was screaming in pain. Madame Pomfrey rushed out of her office looking at Severus with wide eyes and went to stop him, but the purple light created an energy backlash throwing Severus away from the bed into a wall and knocking Madame Pomfrey into a chair seated.

Erik had finally settled down from the screaming, but there was an energy crackling around him as his wounds closed up, his body healing from the healing spells that had been previous put on him. The spell that had been taking his power had also prevented him from being healed correctly in the first place. A rustling from the bed and a squeak a moment later Erik emerged from behind the curtain of his little place and stepped forwards.

Poppy looked at Erik incredulously and was on her feet as she rushed over to him, but Erik pushed her away gently and moved to Severus who was holding his head in his hands as Erik kneeled down in front of him, the man had blood coming down his face. Pulling his hands away Erik was relieved that Severus hadn't really been injured too badly other then the broken nose. The school nurse came up and started to fuss over Severus and Erik much to both the men's annoyance. Once she cleared them both finding that Erik was as healthy as an Ox, she warned that if either showed up with serious injuries that lead to death she would let them die. Both looked at each other before looking at the woman who had tears in her eyes and she hugged them both, she may have threatened them both, but they were like her children and she loved them both.

"We'll be fine, don't worry. I don't plan on getting myself hurt too much... I'll take care of Severus too"

"You better, or I'll keep my word"

Erik had since changed into clean clothes that Severus had kept in a box in his rooms; it wasn't regular wear of Erik's but rather old-worn and rather cared for Battle robes that looked strangely like those worn by a character from a famous muggle fantasy character Brom. The colours were different as they were all black with hints of grey and the leather bands on the arms were a solid single piece, his black with blood red lined cloak sat on his shoulders and around him like Severus' outer robes. As the two men left they ran into Harry followed by his two friends, Harry had run up and wrapped his arms around his uncle and held him tight as Erik returned the hug and offered a smile to the boy and his friends.

"I'm alright now, no worries you three... now what are you still doing here?"

"We didn't want to leave... no without you anyways..."

"Harry, I understand that, but being here isn't good for your health and there is that wedding you have to go to"

"Look I don't think I should be attending wedding"

"Harry, attend the wedding, have a few to drink... I'm allowing you to be a normal young man for once..." Erik said as he released Harry resting a hand on his shoulder glancing at the others raising an eyebrow at them, Ron and Hermione had nodded and they grabbed Harry and started to drag him away.

"Waa.. wait, no, Erik!" Severus stepped up beside Erik and with both standing side by side they watched at Harry was dragged away kicking and screaming. With a wide grin on his face Erik glanced to his friend and saw the stern Potions Professor trying to keep his lips from forming into a smile.

"What are you trying to stow away Sev?" Severus turned and raised an eyebrow at Erik, his face faltering as he smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Not stow away Erik, but rather repress..."

"That would be?"

"You being dragged to Lily's Wedding from what I saw while hiding" Erik's face blanched as he started to walk away heading for the headmasters office with Severus following in tow laughing. Amidst all the darkness that was closing in around them there was always a spot of bright light that shone down illuminating the path ahead.

**Okay, okay, I apologize... I've been having a rough go at things... . this wasn't supposed to be short but I wanted to give someone seeing as I'm updating my stories. PLEASE review I like them... sad as it is I really do like my reviews even if my story is trash. Now as short as this is I haven't really thought ahead in my story for this one... not completely. I'll have a much longer chapter up at a later date in between my studying for finals.**

**Ghost**


	11. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
